


[Art] cap-im RBB 2020: Team Liberty

by oluka (lomku)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomku/pseuds/oluka
Summary: The New York Times once described parking structures as "the grim afterthought of American design" and Steve couldn’t say he disagreed. The building they were searching was pretty damn ugly. But something uglier was about to happen inside.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second entry for the Cap-Iron Man RBB, team Liberty. Be sure to check out Mizzy's awesome fic!!(link to it in the end notes)
> 
> The art can also be [reblogged](https://oluka.tumblr.com/post/619646689823834112/my-second-submission-for-the-captain-americairon) on Tumblr :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [through a passive landscape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472633) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy)




End file.
